We Can't All Be Heroes
by ElegantDitto
Summary: When Silverscale, Monochrome, Hail and Bluegill meet, they decide to run away from their less than idealistic lives. But was that the right decision, or did they just make things worse? Rated T for violence, minor blood, some mature (not sexual) content and FEELS!
1. Maybe this time

**Note: This story takes place several years after book 9, Darkstalker was defeated (somehow) and the Nightwings are living in their old kingdom.**

 **Silverscale p.o.v**

Silverscale flew towards her home, clutching her newest painting in her claws.

Maybe this time her parents would like it.

Maybe this time they would be proud of her.

For once.

When she got in, her parents were surrounding her brother, Brightmind.

He was boasting about his newest invention, or scientific discovery, or something.

She waited by the door for them to finish. When they finally stopped talking, she showed them her painting.

It was of a Nightwing.

The Nightwing was part dragon, part machine.

She thought that they would like it, being scientists and all.

They didn't.

Of course they didn't, they never did.

Her mother sighed.

"Silver, you need to stop painting, it won't get you anywhere."

"Yes" her father added "it's not a very useful skill is it?"

"But-" she said trying to tell them how hard she had worked on it, but they had already left.

"They're probably right, you know." Brightmind said before walking after their parents.

"Well we can't all be geniuses like you!" she yelled after him before stomping off into her room.

She put the painting on one of the few clear surfaces in her room, which was filled with colourful paintings, mostly of dragons.

The colour was comforting in the bleak, colourless Night kingdom.

 **Yessssssss! I'm so proud of this chapter! I never thought I would actually start this fanfiction, it's been in my head for ages and I have, like a billion notes. After I introduce the other main characters the chapters will be longer.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. Forgotten

**Monochrome p.o.v**

Monochrome was walking home with Comet and Bloodstone, like usual.

Comet was chattering about some visiting Skywings. Mono wasn't really listening, they never really included him in their conversations anyways.

They ignored him almost as much as his parents did.

But not as much as them.

Once he got to his house, he said goodbye to his friends and went inside.

"Hello?" He called, no one walked into his parents study.

"I'm home."

"Yeah, yeah" his father said, not looking up from his work "we're busy so, be quiet."

His parents were always busy, or drunk, often both.

Sometimes they forgot to call him for dinner or wake him up for school, but more often than not, they forgot he even existed.

It had been like this for most of his life.

He stepped into his room, it was tidy and somewhat colourless. He took a scroll out of it's rack and lay on his bed to read.

After a while, he looked up and realized it was almost night.

Had his parents made dinner yet, or just forgotten to call him?

He walked in to the kitchen, and saw that his parents were eating.

They forgot him.

Again, like they always did.

He got himself a plate of food, and ate inside his room.

He didn't want to eat with them.

If the forgot him, so be it.

 **Welp, this** **wasn't much longer was it? (its almost the same length)**


	3. Training

**Hail p.o.v**

Hail trekked through the snow with his father, having to scramble to keep up with the older dragon's long strides.

"I don't wanna train!" He whined. "I want to hang out with Snowbird!"

"You have to train, if you want to be a general." Polar said, without looking back at him.

"But I don't wanna be a general!"

His father turned to face him, growling viciously.

"I don't _care_ about what you want, you're doing what _i_ say whether you like it or not!" he spat, looking at Hail with furious eyes.

Hail lowered his head in shame, he shouldn't have talked back to his father.

They kept walking silently for a few minutes, pushing against the harsh, cold, wind, until they reached their usual training spot.

"We'll start here." His father said, signalling the beginning of their training.

 **4 years later**

Hail braced himself for his fathers incoming volley of attacks. If this stupid training would make him stronger, he'd give it his all.

He didn't care if he got hurt, it was normal. He wouldn't be the dragon his father wanted him to be.

When he was younger, he had wanted to be a marine biologist.

That hope hadn't lasted long.

He was about 3 when he told his father this. His father of course, didn't agree with the idea and Hail was given a stern warning and a beating.

Polar rushed at him with surprising speed, Hail was barely able to dodge the attack. He flipped around to scratch his side, giving his father a larger gash then he expected he jumped back to avoid his attempt to counter attack.

Polar whirled around to face his attacker, hissing in frustration.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" His father roared.

"Yes, thats the whole point of this exercise isn't it?"

" _fine,_ we're leaving"

"Already? But we just got here."

"Do you want to continue?"

'No"

Polar snorted as he started limping back towards the ice kingdom, wincing at his wound.

Hail had no choice but to follow, so he trudged after him to the ice palace.


End file.
